Cuddles
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: "El miedo poseo de caer en un prisión , Donde el castigo sea ,no poseer tu amor ,Soy sensata de saber que se me ha vencido .Antes de intentarlo , Temo no ser correspondida ".


_**** Cuddles ****_

**Summary: "El miedo poseo de caer en un prisión , Donde el castigo sea ,no poseer tu amor ,Soy sensata de saber que se me ha vencido .Antes de intentarlo , Temo no ser correspondida ".**

**Disclaimer : HTF no me pertenece (:okay: u,u) ,de lo contrario habría demasiado yaoi y yuri (hetero ,aléjate de mi 7.7)**

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

Sueño poético tan dulce como la muerte

Conejito hermoso y maldito

Niño cruel, simpático y bonito.

Miro una dulce sonrisa en tu tez blanca

Miro muerte, miro llanto, miro agonía,

En tu dulce afán de convertirte

En una sádica melodía.

El miedo poseo de caer en una prisión

Donde el castigo sea, no poseer tu amor,

Soy sensata de saber que se me ha vencido

Antes de intentarlo,

Temo no ser correspondida.

Manzana prohibida,

Conejito de blancos pensamientos,

Para los que te contemplan

En la obscuridad de despiadados silencios.

Admiro el alma del Inmortal

En la agonía de un corazón indomable,

De un corazón que explota en sensual pasión

Y que sin querer seduce los sentidos

Dejando en guardia baja,

Mi poca falta de razón.

Un conejo silvestre representa tu ser,

En la dulce sensación suave,

En tu maldita presencia ,como puedo ver ,

En la verdad misma que debo creer.

En tus ojos , que mi asesino deseas ser

No comprendo tu obsesión , mas caso omiso hago a ella

lo único que quieres es aquel elixir rojo de la vida .

_****00oo000oo00****_

* * *

Contemplando la horrible silueta de mi propio yo,

Soportando la depresión en mis hombros escuálidos,

Pidiendo la muerte en un obscuro rincón,

Y añorando la dicha de vivir

fuera del martirio que causa el dolor.

Solo el reflejo de un conejo amarillo en mi habitación,

Revela la inexplicable osadía de la muerte,

La cual muestra gran amenaza de no tener piedad,

En este lucubre y despiadado sentir,

de mi amarga soledad.

Soy prisionero de mis silencios perpetuos

Los cuales me arrebatan el aliento,

Me arrebatan el alma y el deseo sacrílego

De aspirar el humo del cruel tormento.

Vueltas y vueltas, saltos y saltos

De mi amigo esponjado,

Revelan la fragilidad de mi confundido ser

En un mundo infeliz y perturbado.

Ese mundo que odio,

Que aborrezco,

Que con sume mi alma,

Y que en mis noches de insomnio

Devora y tragan, mi paciencia y mi calma.

Mundo sacrílego e incomprendido,

De demonios aterrantes y creyentes

De un dios inepto.

Miro los ojos del conejo y en el yace mi reflejo,

Yacen mis ganas de vivir, mis ganas de sentir

Yace la dulce suavidad del pelaje

que representa mi sentimiento sublime

que es tan confuso y firme

Hoy siento el deseo de la sangre carmesí,

Misma que derrama la yugular

de la inmundicia humana.

Ahora abro mis patas y oculto mis manos

En el sentimiento de aterrantes deseos.

Deseo prohibidos e incomprendidos.

Escucho el latido del corazón con mis orejas largas,

Y siento el miedo en el interior de la muerte

Que se ha vuelto un juego y una gran farsa.

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

Un dulce conejito amarillo,

Que solo se hace daño a si mismo.

Pantuflas rosas de conejito,

Te sumerges en el dolor del abismo

Su piel es tan suave,

tan expresivo y sin nadie,

tan puro y agradable,

chico huérfano , sin madre ,sin padre,

Solo hasta el fin de sus días ,

tan solo que delira,

Su mente es comprensiva,

Hasta que se pierde en la expectativa ,

Con su imaginación vuela ,

en la realidad ,alguien que se ocupe de el , ruega

Con aquella extraña mueca,

Una sonrisa falsa es la que contempla,

Míralo a sus ojos,

ahí se guarda todo su rencor y odio

La ventana del alma , muestra un verdadero demonio,

Al paso de los días ,mas solo se encuentra,

cada día que pasa,mas delirios inventa

mas vicios son en los que cae

tal vez ,algún día del cielo baje

Un pequeño ángel ,corrompido por los estereotipos,

cada muerte desagradable , las ultimas palabras son gritos ,

Su expresión afeminada ,su piel blanca y maltratada

Del cual emana sangre , provocada por un arma blanca ,

Un dulce conejito amarillo ,

Que solo se hace daño a si mismo,

En el infierno lo sentenciaron,

a quedar en la oscuridad de la soledad,

En un abismo negro , del cual no puede escapar...

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

_**Se estaran preguntando :"¿Que carajo Kafferi? ¿Y esta wea?" asdasdsad- un emm... Atributo a cierto cojonito :B ...No...7.7 ,no es Bugs-Bunny (?) Ah que .-.**_

_**Byee $$**_


End file.
